Broken
by Nonagon2234
Summary: Shaun was captured by the Templar and comes back a different person. Though its rated T it has mature themes not directly expressed.


Shaun lay on the cold floor, shivering as he bare skin is assaulted by cool air. He looks up his vision blurred due to the lack of glasses. A young boy knelt beside him "Shaun! Are you okay?" He glances at the kid his sore muscles cry as he rolls, the boy looks at the bruises that are all over Shaun's tired body. The kids eyes widen "come on let's get you out of here." He digs in his pack and hands Shaun some clothes the kid smiles "usually keep 'em for myself but you need 'em more than I do." Shaun smiles weakly as he slips on the loose fitting clothes. The kid stood there for a minute staring then something hit him with the audible 'oh!' he reached into his pocket he produced Shaun's glasses. Shaun mumbles thanks as they leave the enclosed room. Templars lying against the wall with blank expressions sums up their fates.

Shaun nearly cried in joy as he saw the hideout, he looked around the kid was gone. Shaun's moment of pure happiness was short lived as the reality crashed down on him, he felt weak as he numbly walked into the hideout. Lucy and Rebecca grinned when they saw him and as walked over he smiled a fake smile but it worked. They hugged him awkwardly; Desmond smiled at him and settled for a manly pat on the back Shaun flinched at his touch. Desmond gave him a strange look but as quickly distracted when Lucy dragged him back to the Animus room. Shaun walked in to the familiar room he softy announced he was going to take a shower; he jogged to the bathroom ignoring the pain in his body. He took off the shirt he was wearing and examined the marks on his chest and neck, bite marks and dark circles went from his neck to his waist. The shame of it was he had no way to stop this from happening.

He was a broken man his pride was ripped from him; he understood why he reacted that way to Desmond though he didn't want to admit it he was scared. Thinking 'what if Desmond does that to me?' the thought was ludicrous but he was scared nether the less. When the door was opened he pushed himself up on the sink in terror, Desmond stood there he stepped in and shut the door. Shaun almost began to hyperventilate. Desmond folded his arms and asked "Shaun what happened to you?" Shaun leaned against the sink; he looks down at the tile. Desmond's expression changes as he pokes at one of the bites on Shaun's neck, Shaun pulls away from Desmond's hand. Shame courses through him Desmond quietly says "I see." Shaun faces away from him tears stinging his eyes. "I didn't have a choice Desmond that or I tell them where you guys are and I couldn't do that." Desmond met Shaun's eyes; Shaun didn't see judgment or disgust, just a blank look.

Shaun rubbed his back feeling the marks from fingernails; He didn't even want to see his lower half though you could see bruises on his hips. Desmond gently put a hand on Shaun's shoulder "It'll be okay…" Shaun sighed he wanted to believe Desmond he really wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to believe. Desmond sighed and pulled Shaun into an awkward hug "Come on buddy, it'll be okay." Shaun returns the hug. As the pull apart Desmond asks "Did they ever talk to you?" Shaun looks down "Only to call me slut and insult me saying I was only good for one thing." Desmond frowns seriously he examines one of the marks with a strange intent. "Happen to catch any names?" he said distractedly Shaun looks at him Desmond smirks and says with feined innocence "what?" Shaun sighed "Desmond I think the other Assassins dealt with the whole camp while looking for me." Desmond looked disappointed. Shaun groaned "Desmond can you get out now? I wanna take a shower without the audience." Desmond grinned "I would give you a standing ovation though!" Shaun pushed him "get out Des." Desmond screamed "YOU'LL MISS ME!" Shaun smiles as he strips off his pants and turns on the shower. He examines himself his hips have massive bruises while his legs have scratches and gashes. He steps into the shower the warm water is soothing on his broken body. He leans against the wall feeling sorry for himself thinking bitterly 'that the only action he gets is action he doesn't want…' He feels shame run through him the shame of getting taken advantage of and being called some rather derogatory things. He wanted to hate himself wanted to revel in self pity but he never could. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower pulling the towel off the rack. As Shaun dried himself when he got to his backside he whimpered in pain, as he finished he swore furiously in his stupor he didn't bring any clean clothes in.

He growled as he picks up the towel wrapping it around his waist. As he went to leave he saw a pile of his clothes with a note Desmond's messy scrawl lined the page 'Hey Shaun! Thought you would want some clothes cause you might the girls a heart attack if you run around nude! Love Desmond!' Shaun smiles 'Only Desmond would think of that.' Shaun walks into the Animus room feeling better about himself for the first time in months. 


End file.
